Poison Revelations
by Uriel Falcon
Summary: During a devestatingly hard case, Catherine begins to ponder what the true Sara is like. This leads to other revelations, and as the case unfolds, her actions determine more than she thought they would. Final chapter up, sequel coming soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Poison Revelations

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

Blurry, obscure, and quiet. Those were the only words she could use to describe where she was. She tried to feel around as to where she was, but couldn't quite pinpoint it, for her motor functions weren't working properly. She didn't even bother to attempt to open her eyes, for she knew that she would only be greeted by some sort of bright light or loud noise. All she wanted to do was sleep, but who was she? Ah yes, now she remembered, her name was Sara Sidle, and she needed to get up and go to work soon. Her alarm would soon go off, and Sara hated that bloody thing. She had never really used it, her internal alarm worked better than any mechanical thing.

She began to slide open her eyes, pushing up on the hard floor and looking around her apartment. Many bottles of beer were scattered along a black coffee table, with black couch and book cases matching with it. Sara stood up, and stumbled towards the bathroom. She struggled with her vision, but managed to awaken herself out of her hangover, slipping into a burning hot shower to awaken her fuzzy mind. When she got out, she changed into a faded gray sleeveless and an old pair of black jeans. It was casual Friday, after all. Sara retreated to the couch afterwards, a towel over her shoulder and a beer in her hand. She knew she had to go to work soon, a most likely stressful night.

Another graveyard shift, as usual. Today, she decided, would not be a double shift day. Too much work to handle when one is ever so hungover. Sara rubbed her eyes, letting out a groan at the light. Her furniture was modest... A black sofa, a long coffee table set in front of a huge stereo system not often found in an apartment. She also had an electric guitar in the corner, with the amp hooked into the massive stereo, with at least three 5'5 tall CD organizers along the wall. There were probably 14 or 15 frames with different parts of a large painting of hands playing a guitar with different weird things around it for a background hung on the wall opposite the window. It leads out to a balcony, with some hanging plants and other things.

_Breakfast..._ She reminded herself, clicking on the stereo and walking towards her old toaster. Loud rock music boomed from the system, which was probably the reason that she took egg cartons and covered her walls, spray painting them black and white like a chessboard. The walls were almost as confusing as she was. She sang loudly to the music, doing very well. Of course, she'd never sing this loudly anywhere else, so taking the advantage while dancing and making toast was like practicing for something that would never be broadcast. And that was good enough for her.

A few minutes and a bit of peanut butter later and Sara was back on the couch, feet up on the coffee table. She looked at the beer bottles littering the room. _I'll clean those up in a little while... After I finish my toast, _She thought to herself as she finished up her toast. And then there came the clean up, bottle after bottle going back in the empty cases for returns. She stashed them in the corner of the room. There was a single mirror on the other wall, and Sara caught a glimpse of herself in it. _Not half bad, doesn't even look like I'm hungover. After I brush my teeth, it's off to work. _Sara recited in her head, walking towards the bathroom. After the morning, or should we say nightly, ritual, Sara was pulling on her army boots and an old, worn out leather jacket. Her kit was ready and by the door. Just as she was about to grab it, her cell phone began to ring. She picked up.

"Sidle." Sara spoke out, clicking off her stereo with a remote. It wasn't what the voice on the other end said that shocked her, but it was who the voice was.

"Hi, Sara? Sorry to bother you... It's me, Catherine. Listen, my car broke down, can I hitch a ride with you to work tonight?" Catherine asked, sounding slightly desperate. That was a different tone than what Sara was used to hearing from her.

"Sure, no problem. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sara agreed, and grabbed her keys. She heard a huge sigh of relief from the other line.

"Thank you so much, Sara, you've saved my ass." Catherine hung up. Sara laughed to herself, taking her kit and locking her door, walking down the stairs to her car. It must have been so awkward for Catherine to call Sara, as they weren't exactly the best of buddies. Sara began to drive to Catherine's house, turning up the radio as it blasted another chunk of metal music. She tapped on her steering wheel to the beat, humming along.

Sara began to think of exactly why Catherine and her were not so close. Her secretive lifestyle and cold exterior seemed to keep people and co-workers away. While it kept Sara safe, it also left her very much alone, which didn't bother her very much because that was just the lifestyle she had become accustomed to. She snapped out of her thinking pattern and pulled into the driveway, getting out of her car and leaning on it. She knew Catherine had seen her, because there was movement behind the stained glass entrance. Sara didn't believe she should go into her home... They may be co-workers, but she felt that entering would overstep the boundaries. Catherine came out of her home, locked the door and scuttled over towards Sara's car.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be here so quickly." Catherine greeted, getting into the car. Sara joined her, revving up the engine.

"It's no problem, I was already on my way out. What's you car dying from?" Sara asked, beginning to exit the driveway. Catherine groaned.

"I have no idea, I don't work with cars often and this particular car is giving me issues..." Catherine mumbled, sighing at her lack of luck that day. Sara thought for a moment.

"If you aren't too busy after shift, I can take a look at it for you." She offered, turning a corner and slowing to a stop at a red light. Catherine suddenly perked up.

"That'd be great, I didn't know you were a mechanic!" Catherine adjusted her posture, suddenly very interested in learning something new about her mysterious co-worker. Sara shrugged nonchalantly.

"It used to be a side job I had while I was in school. Not a bad pay, I did the work and the boss made the fees. Put me through my entry university year." Sara explained, a tiny smile on her face while she was in the comfort zone of auto mechanics. Catherine noticed that tiny smile, something that didn't appear very often. She studied it for a second. It was a cute smile, she concluded as they started going again from the red light. They stayed relatively quiet, though Sara was humming along with the radio.

As they pulled into the parking lot, Sara had composed herself into the frozen detective she was. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any domestic cases. Then again, when was she ever lucky?

Feedback would be nice..


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

Sara walked into Grissom's office with Catherine, where Warrick, Nick and Grissom were already waiting. Grissom had a few brown folders on his desk.

"Morning, ladies, nice of you to appear. Anyway, as I was saying, time to distribute the cases. Nick, you've got a solo, car theft found with evidence of a possible struggle. Warrick, you and I have a double homicide. Sara, Catherine, you have a quadruple homicide. I trust you will be able to work in a civil matter...?" Grissom questioned, handing out the cases. Catherine flashed a smile, while Sara stayed silent.

"Sure thing, Griss." Catherine replied, taking the file and following Sara into the break room. They both read through the report. 2214 Cherrygrove Lane, downtown, two young females murdered in their room, parents dead downstairs in the kitchen. Sara already felt the knot in her stomach. How did she know that this wasn't going to work out well? As they headed out the door towards the car, Catherine felt the tension already. This was going to be tough... Sara started up the car, waiting for Catherine to buckle up. They soon departed from the crime lab, towards 2214 Cherrygrove Lane.

Catherine took this time to observe the difference between Sara now and before the case. Her jaw was clenched tightly, her knuckles white. Her lips didn't hold the same shine, her eyes much more cloudy and distant. But what set Catherine off, was the air around them. Almost frozen, and there wasn't even any air conditioning. Catherine tried to ignore the frozen chill go up her spine, but to no avail as she shivered. As they began to pull up near the crime scene, Catherine already began to get that sinking feeling. They both got out of the car, and walked over to the flashing lights and yellow tape.

"What happened here?" Sara asked one of the officers. He shook his head.

"Ms. Sidle, I've seen some horrible stuff, but this tops it. Two female teens dead in the room with the side window, the parents tortured and dead on the kitchen floor. Please be wary of the amount of blood, you could slip. Coroner's already in there, checking it out." The officer explained. Sara nodded, and walked forward, clicking on her flashlight and watching the ground. No apparent footprints or fibres on the grass or stone pathway. She also examined the front door... It hadn't been forced open, and apparently was closed tight before the authorities were called. No prints, no tear off material. The front door was not used, there was no way. Catherine walked into the home, and immediately gasped. Sara joined in behind her, towering at least a head above.

The kitchen was a mess. The male was mutilated so badly that it was hard to identify where an ear was or if it was just skin shredding off. His clothes were cut, with 4 different kitchen utensils sticking out of his chest; a fork, a large serrated knife, what appeared to be a salad prong and a large spoon. A very horrible way to go. The woman's head was decapitated and sitting on her chest, a turkey baster in her mouth. Other than that, it appeared there was no other torture. Beside her was a bloody cheese grater. They snapped pictures at many angles, coming around the bodies for fibres. There were none, unfortunately, as only the Luminol had any effect on the crime scene at all. Sara began on the stairs, only generating a half footprint going up the stairs in the plush carpet. She retrieved some clay specks from the carpet.

Catherine was working the living room, but it appeared that there was nothing involved with the living room. She walked back to where Sara was, but soon realized that Sara was already upstairs. She was standing in front of a bedroom door, a stunned look on her face. Now it was Catherine's turn to come up behind Sara, stunned at what she was seeing. The coroner was leaning over a 16 year old girl, who was torn to shreds, stabbed, a bullet through her chest. Over beside the low bed was another girl, pulled out from a crawlspace beneath the bed, a single shot to the head, with no other injuries. Catherine could feel the air around her boil, but when she stepped closer to Sara, felt everything freeze.

"What's the scoop, Robbins?" Sara asked. Catherine felt another shiver flow down her spine, Sara's heavily controlled voice breaking the air. Doctor Robins sighed.

"No postmortem injuries, all before death. The cause of death was the bullet through her head. It seemed that she was defending the other girl. Other female, single shot to the head, no other injuries. I'll tell you more once I get the bodies to the morgue. Officer, please assist me." Catherine and Sara stepped out of the way as the bodies were moved downstairs. The photographs had already been taken, but Sara insisted on clicking photo's of every angle. She began speaking aloud.

"Other than the gunshots, there seems to be less blood around the first female victim. I think most of her lesser injuries were done somewhere else. She was definitely trying to protect victim two. Looks like the first victim was hiding in the crawlspace, so the attacker must be taller, probably an older teen or adult male. For some reason, I don't think victim 2 was ever supposed to be here..." Sara spoke, almost like a documentary on the death. Catherine began combing the hardwood floor for any evidence, finding a lot of male hair samples.

"Heavy trace evidence... crime of passion without thought process." Catherine stated, bagging the trace evidence. Sara continued to snap pictures, focusing on the constricting space of the bed and the open window. Catherine dusted the floor, finding a large shoe print. " Definitely male." She added.

"I'll dust the window sill, I think that's how he gained entry." Sara walked over to the window sill, and began dusting with the Red Creeper dust. Catherine began processing the desk, finding a few things moved. There was blood soaking all over a belt and a knife blade. There was also a suspicious blood splatter on the chair. She swabbed and took all of the information down. She looked over to where Sara was taking at least 20 different finger prints, labeling and bagging.

"This was where he gained entry, but it's all where the second victim did. I've already swabbed the blood. Although we are at the scene of a murder, this is a secondary crime scene. I figure there are footprints below the window, probably skidding run marks, too. Could you go and check those, please? I need to check something out here..." Sara mumbled, kneeling down in front of the crawlspace again. Catherine nodded, though she didn't quite understand what exactly Sara was doing. _Probably going into her anger phase again. Such a great soul, has such a streak of anger. Or is it depression? _Catherine thought as she descended the stairs.

Just as Sara had predicted, there were track marks, and large footprints along with smaller ones. Definitely a running scene. Catherine began processing, and managed to pull a full print from the adult. Just as she was finishing up, Sara came down, flashing her light on the wall under the sill. Sure enough, there was a blood mark, that looked like it came from a foot.

"She tried to warn her friend... Or go to her for help. She was too short to just jump up, so she had to use some leverage... Tried to make some noise, parents didn't hear because the T.V was too loud, as she always complained. Friend told her to hide in the crawlspace, she listened and did as she was told. Watched as her friend was slaughtered trying to protect her... Stayed there out of fear as the attacker went downstairs and massacred her parents... I suspect he came back up to get her approval... She didn't want him to do this, so he killed her in rage. Then he ran." Sara hypothesized, her eyes closed as she went through her idea. As she did, Catherine felt a chill through her spine once again.

"A noble death for one, a violent for the others and a tearful for the last... How did you come up with this, Sara?" Catherine placed her question carefully, placing a hand on Sara's shoulder. She could feel Sara's skin crawl awkwardly. Sara lifted up a bagged book.

"Her diary spoke of an older teen who loved her and wanted to take her away from her parents, apparently very controlling and abusive. He was so in love with her that he killed everyone around her. The only one who had any sense was the friend, and look what happened to her." Sara shook her head after her words, and looked down at the ground. Catherine was confused. How had she attained so much information so quickly? She was such an efficient worker, but yet it still was hard to believe.

"So, should we check the other rooms?" Catherine asked, clearing the heavy air. Sara nodded.

"Yes, but not for blood evidence. For items... Belts, slippers, anything that can be used to hit. Disciplinary things. I'm going to try to get a warrant for the bed." Sara instructed, though she was under Catherine in rank. Catherine simply nodded again, and followed through with Sara's strange but plausible requests. What she found disturbed her to no end. Exactly what she was told to find, she found.

Feedback would be nice...


	3. Chapter 3

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, thanks for noting some discrepancies. I'll try to sort them out as time goes by. I don't own Suffering overdue, by Black label society. So, no lawsuits. Okay, H'okay.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

Catherine stood stunned at the findings, blinking slowly to clear her mind of any anger that would jeopardize the case. She knelt down to the cabinets and bedding, finding blood on the edges and corners of almost everything in the room. As she bagged many pieces of evidence, she continued to think her own thoughts. _How did Sara know to check the parent's room for abuse signs? And more precisely, how did she know what to look for? It can't be all investigator's intuition..._ Catherine's thoughts were interrupted as she spotted something on the bed. A hair, very small. She bagged it, and continued to search the bed, turning on the blue flashlight and putting on her orange glasses.

She gasped as she spotted the huge blotches of old blood, both on and underneath the bed covers. The walls were drenched with spatter, the room was almost all bright blue from the heavy amount of blood. Catherine began snapping pictures through a special lens, already almost sick to her very core. She swabbed the walls and the furniture, and bagged the whole set of bed sheets and covers, bringing them out to the Tahoe. When she came back in after talking to a few officers, she checked the living room. It was also covered with blood, high on the walls like it was sprayed there. Once again, she photographed, swabbed and bagged all of the evidence.

Catherine took the evidence back to the Tahoe once again, then went around to the window, deciding once again to take more pictures with the blue lighted camera. She swabbed more of the blood, now that she could see that it was in a definite climbing and dripping pattern. And she also spotted something inside of the blood. As she leaned closer, she smiled a little to herself. Some sort of trace fiber was embedded in the blood, along with a piece of glass.

"Looks like whoever climbed up this wall cut themselves... It's up to you, Greg, it's all up to you." Catherine mumbled to herself, bagging the evidence. She looked up, and spotted Sara leaning out the window almost to her knees, processing the outside of the window sill. Catherine had to confess, she was quite worried about Sara falling out of that window. On the other hand, however, she was glad for the view of her co-workers stomach. Of course, this was that bad hand that she wasn't quite sure of trusting, yet. Catherine laughed to herself, but made sure to burn the image of Sara's strong stomach into her mind.

"Sara, how are you doing up there?" Catherine called. Sara looked down for a split second, then pulled a print of the place she was working on.

"Good, I've got more prints, and some blood and glass. I'm almost ready to wrap things up here. Are we allowed to take the bed without a warrant, or has that changed?" Sara asked, bagging the print tape. Catherine nodded.

"Yeah, we can take anything we want, technically. Nothing has changed, my dear." _OH CRAP! _Catherine cussed herself out in her mind. _You slipped up big time!_ Catherine waited for the repercussion, but soon realized that it seemed to have squirmed right past Sara. _Thank god she's too into her work to notice..._ Catherine let out a big sigh, and walked back into the house, processing the actual crime scene of the parents. _People are creative, but a cheese grater? That's just awkward..._ Catherine thought, taking more photos, like she had of the bodies in their original positions. She dusted for prints from the drawers, and lifted them all, while photographing and swabbing every possible surface in that kitchen. She checked the railing of the stairs, even the vases around the area.

A few minutes after she was done, Sara came downstairs, a huge bag of evidence under her arm.

"Alright, I'm done up there. We need to get the bed to the lab, in full tact. Want to give me a hand?" Sara asked, walking with Catherine back to the Tahoe.

"Are you sure that we alone can get that bed downstairs?" Catherine asked as they walked back up to the bedroom. Sara nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like a fairly light thing. It's all one piece with a few drawers and a cubby-hole directly in the center grain. I'll take the stairs first, you just have to balance it on me." Sara instructed. The bedding had already been bagged and removed, leaving just the frame. The mattress had been removed. After wrapping the bed in plastic to make sure no evidence was lost or contaminated, Sara grabbed on end, while Catherine had the other, and with a swift jerk, up came the bed off of the floor. Catherine made an 'oof' sound as she struggled with the grip on her side. Sara quickly adjusted so the blunt weight was on her, and led them out of the room, the bed at a vertical angle.

"Okay, now keep it steady, I'm hitting the steps..." Sara coached from her side, slowly going down the stairs. Catherine did her job, though struggled a few times when it seemed like it was going to go crashing down on Sara's head. Sara hit the bottom step, and then down onto the floor, propping the bed up on her elbows and chest.

"Great work, we're clear. Now just out the door and onto the trailer I called for..." Sara called out, the door opening when she pushed her back through. While they were loading the bed into the truck, Sara was thinking about what exactly had happened.

"Thanks guys, we'll meet you back at the lab soon." Catherine told the officers. They drove away in the trailer. Sara and Catherine loaded their kits into the Tahoe, and set off back to the lab. The drive was pretty much in silence, as both were thinking. Not of the same things, but that was beside the point. The point was, it was way too quiet for Sara to handle. She reached forward and adjusted the radio to her station, tapping away on the steering wheel to ' Suffering Overdue' by Black Label Society. Catherine recognized the song from somewhere, but she couldn't place where she remembered it from.

"_There's something sick,  
Inside these walls,  
Your loss of mind has,  
come and called,  
Your dissolution view of_

_why,_

_You'll find no dignity upon_

_the day you die_

_In the end we find what's_

_true,  
suffering overdue_

_You claimed this oath and_

_then you swore,_

_Beyond today, beyond_

_forever more,_

_Withdrawn inside these,  
sickened walls,  
Silence is broken and you,  
can't break me no more_

_I tried to speak my mind,_

_but it fell don deaf ears_

_These scars I've held,_

_within so many years..." _Sara didn't realize she was singing along until it was much too late to stop. She continued singing with the song, deciding for once just not to care if she was around somebody else. Hell, today was just one of those days. Meanwhile, Catherine was bobbing her head to the music, smiling out the window. _Why doesn't she sing more often, she is very good... Where have I heard this song before?_ Catherine wondered to herself. As they pulled closer to the office, Sara spoke up.

"So, should we call it a day now, or work a little longer?" She asked. Catherine looked over to Sara.

"How about we... Process the bed, hand over the DNA evidence, the trace and the fingerprints, and then go?" Catherine replied, not wanting to spend too much overtime. Her true intentions were hidden, but she honestly wanted to spend time with Sara. Catherine had never really gotten to know her, after all these years. What was she like off the job? Who did she associate with? What did she like do to on her spare time, what was her favorite food, favorite colour or artist? Did she have any family, or did she leave them all behind in San Francisco? There were so many things that made the enigmatic Sara Sidle.

The two women got out of the car once Sara had it parked in the lot. After picking up all the evidence and dropping them at their corresponding locations, Catherine decided to go see what Sara was doing with the bed in the workshop. When she entered, all she saw were Sara's legs sticking out from under the cubby-hole.

"Sara... What are you doing?" She asked, kneeling down beside the bed. Sara scooted out, a swab in her hand.

"The victim was around 5'4, and with some bending was able to fit into this cubbyhole, near the back where the wall would have been. I found a small bit of blood on the ceiling of the inside of this bed. Our killer must have reached in to grab the victim, thinking she would be proud of them for what they did. When she screamed and kicked at them, they were too tall and knocked their head on the board here, leaving some DNA. By the look of the drag marks on the hardwood floor, they became enraged and pulled her out. That's when they shot her." Sara explained, standing up, bagging the evidence. "I'm pretty much done here. Off to autopsy we go." Sara explained, walking out of the workshop and dropping her findings off at DNA.

Once in the autopsy room, they could see the extent of what had happened. Doctor Robbins was shaking his head at the second female victim, the young friend.

"So, who are our victims?" Catherine asked, looking at the 4 bodies. Doctor Robbins sighed.

"Well, this girl's name is Suzi Vayne, 15 years old. Cause of death was the bullet that shot through her brain. She has lacerations almost everywhere, consistent with a serrated blade of some sort. She has spinal damage, a few fractures of the lower back. A broken wrist, cheekbone and foot, all from blunt force trauma. Stab wounds, scratches, this girl went through hell. No signs of sexual assault. The brutality of these injuries suggests that she fought back, and quite violently. I recovered skin and blood cells from her teeth, and the tops of her knuckles. I've sent it all to trace and DNA. This was one tough girl. Suzi had a very strong body for a 5'1 person. Her feet are all scratched up from running on what seems like glass and gravel." Doctor Robbins explained, pointing with the scalpel.

"Over here, we have the other girl, Dana Redden, 14 years old. Cause of death was the single bullet through her head. No other injuries exist. The only other consistency with Suzi is that both have old scars and fractures that had been caused only a few days before death. Some even ranged back years. These kids were heavily abused, it seems..." Catherine flinched. _Just like Sara had predicted..._

"Now this... This is a strange thing. The father, Bob Redden, age 42. Cause of death was the salad spoon piercing the heart and causing him to bleed out. The lacerations and abrasions all over his body were caused by the cheese grater found on the scene. The mutilation is bad, he was definitely alive when he was grated and stabbed. Blunt force trauma cracked a key vertebrae in his spine. He couldn't move, so he could only feel the pain."

"Andrea Redden, age 40. Cause of death was the decapitation. Bruises on the wrists and ankles, suggesting some sort of binding. Her vocal chords were not in tact before death, so she was slashed first. As for the turkey baster, I have no idea what that signifies. The person who did this was terribly sick. You ladies should be careful." Sara nodded, and together with Catherine prepared to leave.

"Oh, there's one more thing I have to tell you. The records say that her name is Suzi Vayne, but she's actually adopted. She's a Redden, too. I figure that might be useful." Catherine blinked at this information. _Did Suzi go back to save her sister from her parents? _She asked herself as they walked back into the break room, white coats already discarded and in the wash. Sara slumped down on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"What a case..." She mumbled, staring at the coffee table. Catherine sighed.

"Yeah... The more we seem to find out, the more it complicates things. We should probably get going, Lindsey will be home soon... Could I bug you for-"

"Of course, I'm fixing your car, remember?" Sara laughed out, cutting Catherine off. Catherine blinked, and laughed at herself for almost forgetting.

"Let's get going, so we can have coffee."

Feedback is always nice...


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader. Now, OBVIOUSLY I don't own (Don't Fear) The Reaper, by Blue Oyster Cult, so no suing.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

As the women walked towards the door of the office, Greg walked by, waving goodbye to Catherine and Sara. Before they could finally reach the door, however, Grissom stopped them.

"I was wondering how things went today." He mentioned, observing the two women with unwavering eyes. Catherine shrugged, deciding to answer for them.

"As well as it could, considering the intensity and the violence involved in this case. We're both going home for a break, and Sara's going to try to fix my demented-demon-from-a-hell-basket-car. We'll be back by night shift, don't fret your crickets." Catherine laughed as Grissom simply raised his eyebrows. He walked away, repeating the phrase to himself in a questionable manner. Sara huffed a little laugh

"Don't fret your crickets? That's got to be a first." Sara stated aloud, walking towards her car. Catherine followed, smiling gently at the amusement that four simple words could cause. She sat in the passenger side, buckling up as Sara revved up the engine, the radio clicking on immediately. Catherine watched as Sara's eyes opened with excitement. Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"Something special about this song?" She asked, already seeing Sara's fingers tapping against the wheel as they drove down the highway. Sara shrugged, the smile unfading in the car.

"I've always loved this song, since I was a teen. It's a dark romance song. I'm surprised you don't know it. Don't Fear the Reaper, by Blue Oyster Cult. I'll burn you the CD one of these days." The name rung a bell for Catherine, and she began listening to the lyrics. Although, perhaps it wasn't the actual song she was listening to, but Sara's own quiet version that she was particularly attracted to.

_All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain..we can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity...Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday...Like Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday...Redefine happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper_

_We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear she couldn't go on_

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew then disappeared_

_The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby...and she had no fear_

_And she ran to him...then they started to fly_

_They looked backward and said goodbye...she had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand...she had become like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

_  
_Catherine felt a surge of electricity as she watched Sara's mouth form certain words. Baby, Don't fear, Don't be afraid, We'll be able to fly, Baby take my hand. Those words were now stuck in her mind, and would be for a while. By the time she realized she had been staring at Sara's lips, it was too late, and Sara had spotted her. Instead of reacting badly, however, Sara flashed her a sly grin. Catherine felt her face flush red, and turned to stare out the window, trying to get her body under control. She could hear Sara snickering to herself. _What the hell is so funny?_

"May I ask what is so entertaining to you?" Catherine asked, although her voice betrayed her seriousness, as it was still husky from thoughts that she really SHOULDN'T be thinking. She had to remind herself of that. Sara smiled.

"Don't worry about it, just a little personal thing I remembered. Hehehe..." Now this was awkward. Sara, did NOT, giggle. Ever. And Catherine was very sure of that. As she worked over the many possibilities in her head, she didn't even notice Sara catching quick glances at her from the corner of her eye. She shook the thoughts out of her head, and realized that they were approaching her house. Sara pulled into the driveway, shutting down the engine. Catherine pulled out her keys, and hit a button. The garage door slowly opened, revealing her car. Sara walked up to the garage, looking for a light. She found one on an inside panel, and clicked it on.

"Alright, let's see what we've got here..." Sara murmured, kneeling down beside the car. Catherine leaned against the car, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help to you, I don't exactly know what's wrong..." Catherine spoke aloud, trying to distract herself from obsessing over being able to look down and see past Sara's collar bone. Sara thought for a second, then stood up, looking around. She spotted an old skateboard, and quickly grabbed it from the shelf. She used it as a slider, and was soon under the car. Catherine heard a few banging noises, along with a grunt of frustration.

"You okay?" Catherine called, grabbing an oil rag with her pinky finger. It was quite gross. Sara rolled out from underneath the car, a big oil splotch already on her face. Catherine couldn't help the silly grin burst out on her face, handing Sara the rag.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know what's wrong, I think we're going to need a certain part, but I can fix it up to just before that." Sara stated, slipping back underneath the car. "You should go inside and get yourself a drink, this is going to take a while."

"Alright..." Catherine replied, heading off towards the door that led into her home. As she did, she began thinking of what she was feeling. She had no qualms about being attracted to her female colleague, she quite enjoyed the curvaceous hips of the lovely Sidle. She also enjoyed what she saw of her tight stomach and smooth looking skin. Catherine already knew that this woman was a tasty piece of eye candy. But what she didn't understand was the feeling that went along with the sexual attraction. Something was there, something much stronger than the urge of a one night stand. She believed it was love.

But like that would happen, considering that she was fairly sure that Sara was straight and probably had a thing for Grissom. There was also another factor: Sara was very uncomfortable with children, and there was no way that Catherine would give up Lindsey for love. The 14 year old girl was everything to her, though they were steadily growing apart. That was something that she did not want to happen. Even though these things were strong to dissuade her love, there was no way that Catherine could completely crush the feeling. And it was killing her.

Catherine let out a huge sigh and started making some coffee, whilst performing trivial acts of cleaning around the house. After the coffee was brewed, Catherine poured two cups, taking milk and two packets of sugar in her coffee. She pondered only for a moment as she remembered that Sara took three sugar and two milk in hers. _That's a lot of sugar for somebody so thin... Geez, no wonder she can stay awake so long. _Catherine picked up the cups and walked back into the garage, sipping her coffee and putting Sara's down on the work bench that Eddie had never claimed since the divorce. And he would never claim it, considering his death.

Sara hadn't noticed Catherine's entrance yet, her legs protruding out from under the car. Catherine could hear light humming, followed by a bang, a splashing noise and a loud curse. Then it hit her. _Wait a minute... Eddie's case! She must be so angry with herself that she could never solve it... And I was so cruel to her even though she was trying her best... What have I done?_ Catherine's thoughts rang through her mind like the sound of a crystal being clinked with metal. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought before she said something to Sara that would jeopardize her chance of making it up to the hardened CSI that was Sara Sidle.

"Hey, you okay under there, Sara?" Catherine called, hearing another swear ring through the garage. She heard a sturdy thud, followed by something cranking. Sara slid out from underneath the car, and Catherine couldn't help a grin to break out on her face. Sara had dirt and grease smudged across her face and hands, her hair tied back to keep the grease out of it.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I figured out what was wrong, but we're going to need a piece. I'm pretty sure I've got a spare at home, I could run it back here before shift tonight, it'll only take a few minutes to install it. Ah, coffee. Thank you, Catherine." Sara stood up, grabbing the cup and taking a tentative sip. When she found it was a fairly good temperature, she began gulping it down, relishing the thick liquid and the caffeine replenishing her weary mind.

"No, thank you for doing all of this. I really appreciate it. Would you like to come in for a drink or something?" Catherine asked, handing Sara another dirt rag. Sara wiped down her face, thinking it over.

"I'd love to, but I really should go and take a shower, clean up a little before shift. How 'bout I come pick you up and hour early? We could have a coffee before work, go finish this case, come back and install the new part. Deal?" Sara reasoned, wiping off her hands. Catherine nodded.

"Sounds great. See you then. Once again, thank you so much." Catherine walked Sara to her car, still sipping her coffee. Sara threw a smile her way.

"It's no problem. Bye for now." She called out, slumping into her car and rolling out of the driveway. Catherine watched as Sara left, lost in thought for a minute before she walked back into her home, a tiny smile of hope on her face.

Sara continued to drive to her apartment, thinking over the day and its strange events. She was ready to settle into her apartment after a long shower, and retain the rest she was deprived of the night before. _No drinking tonight_, she decided as she turned a corner. Sara hoped that they would find a break in the case, that she would be able to finish up Catherine's car, and that the coffee they had before shift would go smoothly without any questions about her life. Then again, the things she hoped for were always on the low end of occurrence.

Feedback would be nice...


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

As soon as Sara reached her apartment, she went right to the back room, rummaging around in her well organized shelves for the pieces Catherine's car needed. When she found it, Sara wrapped it in a bag, and set it near the door, where she would easily be able to grab it on the way out. Technically, the back room was supposed to be her bedroom, but the single bed in the corner of the room behind some shelves didn't really count. She never used it anyway, considering her couch was extremely comfortable.

Sara went to take a shower, tossing her clothing along the hallway as she went. Lucky nobody liked to drop by randomly, otherwise this would be quite the sight to see.

* * *

Catherine sighed, slumping down onto her couch, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the exhaustion plaguing her, along with the mental kicks she was giving herself for not pushing further with Sara. Although it was a start, she wanted more, and she wanted more soon. Catherine rolled herself to the side, and spotted the clock up on the wall, above the fireplace. _Well, I still have 6 hours before Lindsey gets home, then 2 hours before Sara gets here...Nap time. _Catherine thought to herself as she sprawled out on the couch, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sara awoke with a start, flipping off of the couch onto her back. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, blinking a few times.

"Ouch..." She mumbled, shaking her head and sitting up. She barely remembered changing into the shorts and t-shirt she was wearing, and recalled nothing of how long she had been sleeping, or if she even had set her alarm clock. Then again, she never needed that bloody thing in the first place. It would probably go off right about... Now. Sara grumbled, reaching to where her alarm was, and slammed the off button. With a feline stretch and a grunt of annoyance, Sara stood up and stumbled towards her 'room', shuffling through her closet for what to wear. She decided on a red muscle shirt and a pair of black slacks with a thick belt fitted with a silver buckle.

After her morning dose of coffee and toast, Sara cleaned herself up and slumped onto the couch, stretching out her long arms and legs once again. The light shone in through the blinds of her balcony window, sending lovely lines of lights cascading across her living room. Sara looked over to her red digital clock. She still had an hour before she had to go pick up Catherine. Sara grinned to herself, remembering that it was mid-day, and she could make as much noise as she wanted, to a degree. She reached over and snatched up her electric guitar. It was a Fender Powerhouse Stratocaster, a deep red in colour. Sara grabbed her neatly wrapped patch cord, and hooked herself up to the amplifier system she had painstakingly set up when she had first moved in. With a few strums, she had the sound she wanted: Loud, with heavy gain and strong tones on the higher notes.

Of course, nobody at the office-except for Greg-knew of her guitar obsession. She had saved big time for the sound system, and even more for her 'baby'. Greg had managed to catch her air guitaring to Led Zeppelin's Stairway to Heaven. He had the most amused look on his face, but then snapped into his interpretation of air 'bass guitaring'. They had laughed for a fair amount of time, and then discussed many different bands.

Sara shook her head, and began warming up with a few scales, such as the Aeolian, or the Dorian modes. Every once and a while, she threw in a pinch harmonic, loving how she could hear the glass in her apartment vibrating. She began throwing in power chords, only just beginning to warm up. The feeling of her fingers flying over the fretboard at breakneck speed was amazing, producing sounds that connected to songs that meant nothing as she seemed to fly.

Sara already knew what she was playing, out of instinct. She heard the riffs and licks of 'Stoned and Drunk' by Black Label Society flying out. She loved soloing, the feeling of being alone, standing out without being held back. It was like flying in the sky, without the horrible recognition that you WILL hit the ground eventually. Before she knew it, she had been playing different riffs for 30 minutes. Sara decided that she would pack up and head to Catherine's, considering she would probably grab a coffee along the way.

As she drove, Sara began to think of a few things. For one, her attraction to Catherine. It wasn't like she hadn't loved women before, but the last time hadn't ended exactly well. Come to think of it, the relationship had ended with a dreadful ending including sex, lies, cheating and broken tables. Sara snapped out of her thoughts, and took a long drink of her coffee.

She had to remember, Catherine was straight. And come to think of it, Catherine didn't like her very much, taking into fact all the times that they had exploded at each other. It seemed to be going alright now, but as always, something was bound to go wrong. It was simply a matter of time before either one of their fiery tempers exploded.

She wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Catherine awoke to a soft knocking on her door. Her eyes flew open as she realized that she had overslept on the couch. Up she flew, straightening her blouse and hair as she went to open the door. When she pulled it open, she smiled. Sara was fidgeting with the side of her black slacks nervously, her hair very straight. Catherine leaned against the doorway, waving Sara inside.

"Come on in, I just woke up from a nap. Have a seat, I'll make some coffee." Catherine beckoned. Sara smiled and walked inside of Catherine's house, taking off her shoes and marveling at the house she was in. Large, golden hued windows were in the front, with beautiful wood floors and rooms with semitones of caramel. Catherine giggled at Sara's reaction, and proceeded to push her back, sliding her across the floor and pushed her into a large chair. Sara was a little stunned, and seemed to be taking in her environment. Catherine smiled wide, and busied herself in the kitchen. She took glances at Sara, who was staring out the window to their large backyard, where a decaying tree house was rotting away. Catherine could see a tiny smile on Sara's face, and took the time to enjoy it.

But of course, the annoying beep of that godforsaken coffee maker interrupted both of their thoughts, and Catherine grumbled to herself as she poured them both some coffee. She brought it back, placing both cups on the table.

"I see you noticed the horrible attempt at a tree house. I can't build worth crap, but it lasted for around two years..." Catherine gave a heart-filled smile. Sara huffed a laugh.

"I can see that... Maybe we'll fix it one of these days."

_Wait... Did she just say we?_

Feedback is always nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE

* * *

**

Catherine shook the idea out of her head, keeping in mind that Sara was most likely straight. She was probably just getting comfortable around Catherine, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. As much as she knew that it was stupid, she couldn't help feeling a warm bubble in her stomach when she thought of the mysterious Sidle, who was currently sipping on her coffee with a funny look in her eyes. Catherine took a swig of her own coffee, looking around her home.

She liked what she saw. Although it had taken a lifetime of difficulties, she was finally where she wanted to be financially. Above her large television hung a painting of horses and knights in shining armor. She vaguely remembered buying it, considering it was Eddie who had found and interest in it. Now that she looked at it...

It seemed very familiar. It was a rescue scene in the midst of some sort of battle. There were evil knights dressed in dark greens molded to blackness, with trollish faces and slobbering jowls. The heroic knights were in armor carved of beautiful crimson red and gold. What caught Catherine's eye, however, was the main knight.

The knight was dressed in beautiful silver, with rust along the edges of the plate armor. He was on a beautiful black horse. Below the knight was a blond woman, reaching up to grasp the knight's extended hand. The knight was lanky, thin and bleeding. Catherine spotted strands of dark brown hair sticking out from under the knight's helmet. A sudden revelation struck her.

_Tall, lanky, dark hair... Leaning down to rescue a blond woman... With blue eyes... Holy shit, I'm seeing us everywhere... Maybe it's some sort of strange omen..._ Catherine pondered, a tiny smile on her face. Everywhere she looked, she saw Sara. Speaking of Sara... She was walking around the living room, observing some of the key features of the home. Currently, she was staring intently at the china plates in the corner. Catherine spotted a pained look in Sara's eyes.

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked, standing up and walking over, stopping beside Sara. She couldn't help it, and made no attempt to stop herself as she reached up and let her hand drop onto Sara's shoulder. It was rigid and strong. Sara let a sad smile grace her features.

"Yeah. I just remembered a little something from a long time ago... Kinda bummed me out, don't worry about it. You're home is very beautiful, Cath." A shiver shot up Catherine's spine as she heard her name roll off of Sara's tongue. How she longed to hear her name moaned as she-

_CATHERINE, STOP NOW! NO MORE BAD THOUGHTS!_

Catherine mentally slapped herself, and smiled at Sara.

"Thank you very much, Sara. It's hard to keep it up, or add things to it because of the schedule, but I manage. So, what should we have for breakfast?" Catherine changed the topic, walking back to the kitchen. Sara followed her, sitting down at the heavy oak table. Catherine placed her coffee on the table, and turned to her kitchen cupboards and opened them, and having a gander.

"Whatever you'd like is fine, thank you." Sara answered, taking another sip of her coffee. What Catherine didn't realize, was that Sara was taking her sweet time staring at the busy blonde's finely shaped bottom. Catherine suddenly perked up when she saw that she had, in fact, managed to buy waffle mix sometime in between her busy agenda.

"Waffles it is!" Catherine exclaimed, pulling out the waffle mix box, turning around. Sara had moved her gaze to the stained glass window above the chrome kitchen sink. It was made of beautiful golden panes, with greens mixed in. Sara's face broke into a small smile as she remembered her painting at home. It reminded her a lot of the window. Sara was so busy staring at the designs in the windows that she didn't even notice Catherine finishing up the waffles.

"You okay, sweetie? You're a little distant." Catherine sat down, passing Sara her plate. Sara shook herself out of her thoughts, though she kept the friendly smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking how your window reminds me of a painting I have in my apartment. And how good these waffles smell..." Sara trailed off, already lathering the waffles in syrup. Catherine observed Sara's carefree attitude. She seemed to glow with a comfortable radiance, happily stuffing her face with thick waffle goodness. Catherine began eating, and was reminded that she was in fact a good waffle maker.

When she looked up from her own plate, she couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles. Sara had her mouth stuffed, a tiny piece of fluffy waffle sticking out the side of her mouth along with syrup dripping down her chin. Sara looked up, slightly confused.

"What?" She mumbled, her mouth still filled with remnants of waffles. This only caused Catherine to laugh harder, holding her ribs. Sara swallowed her mouthful, still generally confused. Catherine soon calmed her laughter, and grinned wide at Sara.

"Sorry, you just looked so adorable..." Catherine lost herself in Sara's eyes, reaching over and wiping Sara's chin with her napkin. She watched as Sara's deep, dark eyes followed every movement that she made. _Oh shit... What the hell am I doing?_ Catherine scolded herself angrily, pulling back slowly. She was awaiting the repercussions, for some sort of pain or anger.

"Thanks... I tend to become a messy eater if the food is good. You're excellent at making waffles, Cath. We'll have to do this again sometime." Was Sara's simple reply, grabbing both of their plates and heading towards the sink. Catherine blinked, not being able to believe that Sara either, one, didn't catch on to her bold flirting, or two, was playing along with it. She watched intently as Sara rinsed off their plates and stuck everything into the wonder that was the dishwasher.

Afterwards, she leaned closer to the stained glass window, taking an interest in the fine grain of the window. She turned back to Catherine, who was staring at something on the floor. Sara walked over to Catherine, and leaned down, rubbing the side of her mouth.

"You had a little syrup stain. May I ask when Lindsey is coming home?" Sara sat down beside Catherine, a grin on her face. Catherine blinked, and then looked at the sun dial clock above the kitchen entranceway.

"Well, let's see... We have to be at work in around 3 hours, and Lindsey gets off of school at 3:30, so... In roughly 2 hours. I thought it was 6 before, but I suppose I'm really off today." Catherine reasoned, confused at the fact that she was so distraught today. Sara nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Since we have so much time, I might as well fix your car now. For once, I remembered to bring the right part." Sara offered, standing up and grabbing the part she had left in the plastic bag by the door. Catherine showed Sara the way to the door that led into the garage, following a path she took every morning before work. Sara grabbed the light and the skateboard, once again rolling underneath. Catherine leaned against a work bench that hadn't been used in years, listening to the loud clunks and thuds of Sara's work. She listened more intently as she heard what seemed like a struggle.

"Oh come on you little bitch!" She heard Sara exclaim, followed by a loud thud. Catherine listened, and almost laughed as she heard the familiar growl that Sara used when she was angry.

"Everything alright?" Catherine called out, slightly concerned. She heard a muffled answer.

"I'm okay, you're car just doesn't like me. Stiff little bitch, she is." Catherine laughed.

"That's my car, alright." Catherine waited a few moments, listening to a few more clangs, followed by the sound of sliding metal. Sara rolled out from underneath the car, sitting up and grabbing some sort of fluid in a bottle. She rolled back under, and Catherine could hear the sound of something being sprayed.

"Hey Cath, can you pass me an oil rag?" Sara called, sticking her hand out from under the car. Catherine picked up the rag from earlier with her pinky once again, handing it to Sara in a dainty manner. Sara's hand disappeared, and within a few minutes, she was standing beside the car.

"Well, it should be all set to go now." Sara stated, wiping her hands clean of the oil and grease. Catherine waited till she discarded of the rag, and then flung her arms around Sara's neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for all the help, I really appreciate it." Sara's ears began turning red, but she returned the hug anyway.

"No problem, it was nothing, really. It should run pretty smooth, but don't be afraid to call if she acts up again." Sara stated, both women pulling away from the hug that lasted a bit too long. Catherine led Sara back into the living room, where they both sat down. Sara stretched her long arms, wiggling her fingers. That's when Catherine noticed it. An old ring tan line, on her ring finger.

"Sara, were you engaged at one point?" Catherine asked slowly. She immediately knew the answer. Sara's face went pale, her eyes a little darker than normal.

"Yeah, but it wasn't meant to be. It was one of those uncharacteristic, stupid blitzkrieg type relationships. We both thought we could handle it, but in the end it just wasn't going to work out. I ended up hurting Ally really badly, and there's not a day I don't regret the pain I put her through. Honestly, if I was her, I wouldn't forgive me, either." Sara confessed, her eyes looking down at where the ring had once been. In her memory, it was still clear and shiny, not burned in the blaze that was used to try and erase the past. Catherine, however, was in shock. First off, she found out that the woman she was pinning after had actually been close to being married. Second, she learned that Sara had done something bad, but who knows what that could have been. And thirdly, she assumed that Sara had been engaged to a man, but she was wrong. _Who was Ally, and what exactly did she mean to Sara? _Was her first, immediate question, but she held it.

"Oh, I see. There are a lot of ways to look at it. Time passes, Sara. Pain does heal." She tried her best at consoling the dark brunette. Sara looked up, and flashed a tiny grin.

"Time definitely does pass... Speaking of time, I think Lindsey is going to be home soon. I should probably get going..." Sara made to stand, when Catherine grabbed her hand.

"No, it's okay, you can stay a little longer. I'm sure Lindsey would love to see you again." Catherine tried. Sara thought for a moment, then sat back down.

"I guess so..." Sara reasoned, but didn't let go of Catherine's hand. And there was no way that Catherine was going to complain. Though, in an instant it was over, when Catherine sprang up as the door opened, revealing the thunderstorm that was Lindsey. Sara blinked, seeing Catherine go to greet her daughter.

"Hey Lindsey, how was school?" She asked, meeting her halfway through the kitchen. Lindsey grumbled.

"I hate my teacher. Apparently I got a question wrong, but he won't explain what I did wrong. I don't even think it's wrong, I think he just doesn't like me." The teen grumbled, slumping down at the kitchen table, still not noticing Sara. Sara walked into the kitchen, leaning on the doorway.

"What was the question on?" She asked, making her presence known. Lindsey perked up immediately, a grin stretching across her face.

"Oh hey Sara! I didn't know you were here. It was a math question, on algebra. According to Mr. Snot-nose-licker, the answer was 1. I said it was -1." Lindsey reasoned, popping open her thick blue math text book. Sara looked at the question, her eyes scanning over each step Lindsey took. She blinked a few times.

"Honey, what have I said about making fun of Mr.Snottosliker?" Catherine chastised, her hands on her hips. Lindsey was about to retaliate when Sara piped up.

"Catherine, Lindsey's right, it's -1." Sara stated, passing the work back to Lindsey. The teen beamed from the praise, her eyes lighting up.

"See Mom? I told you Mr.Snottosliker didn't like me!" Catherine was taken aback. Why would the teacher not like Lindsey? Oh yeah. She was stubborn, obnoxious, brave, smart, and had the Willows charm. Yup, there was a good reason.

"Well, we'll just have to talk to him about that." Catherine replied, a seriously deep undertone in her voice. Sara smiled, being thankful that she had a use.

"Well, we best be going if we're hoping to be on time. Nice seeing you again, Lindsey." Sara laced up her boots at the door, being as she had on the thick army ones today. Catherine joined her soon thereafter.

"Lindsey, be good for grandma. I think she's still sleeping, but if there's a fire, please poke her or something. Love you." Catherine hugged and kissed her daughter, before stepping out the door. Lindsey grinned.

"Okay, bye Mom. Love you too! Bye Sara, stop by again sometime!" With that, Lindsey shut the door, and the CSI women headed off to another day at work.

Things were about to get hectic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader. I don't own Tool's song, Vicarious, so no suing. But, I do own Suzi Vayne. You'll see what I mean, soon enough.**

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

Sara plopped into the driver's seat of her car, rolling down the window and buckling in. She turned on the radio, and was just about to pull out when Catherine slumped into the passenger seat. Sara was slightly confused, since she had just finished fixing Catherine's car, so Catherine should have been ready to use it. Catherine saw the slight confusion in Sara's eyes, and gave a little laugh.

"Saving the environment, I suppose. Sides, I want to know the radio station you listen to, I love it." Catherine joked, buckling in. Sara laughed, leaning her arm on the open window. She began to back out of the driveway, pulling out onto the street. She quickly turned on the radio, and began driving towards work. Catherine leaned on the window, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent in Sara's car. It was lavender, but there was something else hidden within it that Catherine fancied. Something that could only be Sara.

Sara stopped at a red light, bobbing her head lightly to the music. The previous song ended, and after a few weird blabbers from the radio DJ, and a new song popped on. Catherine opened her eyes, and sat up, listening closer to the song. Sara smirked, and pumped up the volume. Catherine felt her head bobbing to the music involuntarily. She was even more pleased when she heard Sara's voice in the background.

_Eye on the TV_

_'cause tragedy thrills me_

_Whatever flavour_

_It happens to be like;_

_Killed by the husband_

_Drowned by the ocean_

_Shot by his own son_

_She used the poison in his tea_

_And kissed him goodbye_

_That's my kind of story_

_It's no fun 'til someone dies_

_Don't look at me like_

_I am a monster_

_Frown out your one face_

_But with the other_

_Stare like a junkie_

_Into the tv_

_Stare like a zombie_

_While the mother_

_Holds her child_

_Watches him die_

_Hands to the sky crying_

_Why, oh why?_

_'cause I need to watch things die_

_From a distance_

_Vicariously I, _

_live while the whole world dies_

_You all need it too,_

_don't lie_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_Neither the brave nor bold_

_The writers of stories sold_

_We won't give pause until the blood is flowing_

_I need to watch things die_

_From a good safe distance_

_Vicariously I,_

_live while the whole world dies_

_You all feel the same so_

_Why can't we just admit it?_

_Blood like rain come down_

_Drawn on grave and ground_

_Part vampire_

_Part warrior_

_Carnivore and voyeur_

_Stare at the transmitter_

_Sing to the death rattle_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la-lie_

_Incredulous at best your desire to believe in_

_Angels in the hearts of men_

_Pull your head on out_

_Your head believes it give a listen_

_Shouldn't have to say it all again_

_The universe is hostile_

_So impersonal_

_Devour to survive, so it is_

_So it's always been_

_We all feed on tragedy_

_It's like blood to a vampire_

_Vicariously I, _

_live while the whole world dies_

_Much better you than I_

By the end, Catherine had memorized the tune, looking over to Sara, who didn't seem to notice that she was staring quite suggestively at her.

"You know... You're a really good singer." Catherine mentioned as nonchalantly as possible. Sara laughed slightly.

"Yeah, if you like nails on a chalkboard." She replied, turning left at a corner. Catherine shook her head.

"I'm serious, Sara, you're really damn good. I think I'm going to ask for a ride to work more often..." She giggled out, tapping her fingers on the side of the window. Sara smiled to herself, trying to control her quickly reddening ears. Catherine reached over, and wiggled one of Sara's ears.

"Aw, is Sara blushing?" Catherine joked, talking like she would to a baby. Sara swatted her away, laughing.

"Ah, shuddap." She blushed further, trying to act serious only to have it fail miserably. Catherine smiled to herself.

"Cute..."She mumbled, smiling and staring out the window. Sara blinked a few times, but acted like she had heard nothing.

"Let's hope the DNA results are in. We'll probably have to go to the kids' school..." Sara spoke, already beginning to work out the case in her mind. Catherine sighed.

"It's a shame, really. Those poor girls, and those sick parents... Plus, whoever killed them is twice as worse." Catherine sighed again, unbuckling as they parked at headquarters. They both hopped out, and headed into the lab. When they entered, they were greeted by a few office workers, and soon headed straight towards the break room. Grissom was seated there, talking to someone else, whose back was turned to them.

The woman was around 5'2, with a sleek build and wide shoulders. She was wearing a white button up blouse, with the sleeves rolled up three-quarters of the way. She had tanned skin, and dark black hair with wicked bright blue streaks through it, held into a ponytail. She also wore a pair of black slacks, a huge gun strapped to her left side. Her thick army boots completed her ensemble. Sara blinked in recognition at the small, Japanese symbol tattooed to the back of the woman's left ear.

"Ah, Sara, Catherine. I'd like you both to meet our newest member of the LVPD. She'll be one of our graveyard officers. Say hello to-"Grissom started. The woman turned around, facing the two female CSIs. She had piercing green eyes, two long blue streaks hanging down beside them. She had a strong, beautiful face, with a nose stud and a tongue piercing. She had a long, jagged scar on the left side of her face, from chin to just under her eye and the bridge of her nose. The second she saw Sara, she gave an evil grin, her pointed teeth gleaming. Sara gave a grin as well, hands on her hips.

"Suzi Vayne." Sara finished, standing tall and up in Suzi's face. Suzi glared up at her.

"Sara Sidle." She spoke out. They held their glare for what seemed like hours. Grissom and Catherine blinked, giving each other the 'What the hell?' look. After a few seconds, both glaring women burst into laughter. Suzi hugged Sara around the waist, and yanked her off the ground, giving her a bear hug.

"SARA!" She exclaimed, looking very happy. Sara coughed.

"SUZI, CAN'T BREATHE!" She laughed out. Suzi promptly dropped Sara, adjusting her tie.

"Erm, sorry about that. Long time no see!" Suzi gave another grin, probably one of those famous grins that Sara remembered her for. Sara smiled.

"Yeah, I know. God, what is it now? 10 years?" Sara tried, leaning against the break room table. Suzi nodded.

"Yup... You haven't changed a bit. You're still ugly." Suzi joked, giving Sara a punch in the arm. Sara growled a laugh, giving Suzi a little shove back.

"Yeah? Keep talking, Midget. By the way, you have the same name as one of our victims. Except for the fact that you're a grandma compared to how old this girl is..." Sara mentioned. Suzi nodded.

"I know. Her adopted parents are my cousins. I figured, not only would I score a great job in Vegas, but I could help them cope with the pain of losing her. I met her once... Nice kid, reminded me of myself, ironically enough. Even more ironic that I meet my pothead, Californian buddy here." Suzi changed the mood many times throughout her sentence, leaning up beside Sara. Catherine raised an eyebrow. _Pothead, eh? We'll have to make a note of that..._

"I'll have you know I quit all of that... 'Sides, you were a bigger pothead than I was, you're from Vancouver. I do miss the beer, though..." Sara reminisced, laughing. Suzi smirked.

"I brought you some Kokanee... The best of British Columbia, just for my old friend... By the way..." Suzi started, leaving a little pause in her sentence. She struck to the side, punching Sara square in the shoulder hard enough to send her off her feet. Sara stood up, a look of 'Oh no you didn't' plastered on her face.

"YOU NEVER CALL!" Suzi complained, waving a finger at Sara. Sara blinked, then shrugged.

"Oops?" She reasoned, a tiny smile on her face. Suzi rolled her eyes.

"Workaholic little shit..." She mumbled, shaking her head. Sara huffed.

"Meh. Anyway, are you here to help us with the case, or just annoy me?" Sara asked, sitting on the table. Suzi laughed.

"Well, I'd be glad to help you if you'd introduce me to this lovely lady here..." Suzi stated, leaning back on the table. Sara laughed.

"Sorry about that. This is Catherine Willows. Catherine, this is Suzi Vayne. We worked together in Canada. And it looks like you've already met Grissom..." Sara introduced them. Suzi shook Catherine's hand, giving her a wide, enthusiastic grin.

"Nice to meet cha." Catherine grinned. Suzi was like Greg with a sugar boost.

"You too. It's nice to finally have another person to lighten up this lab." Catherine walked over to the coffee machine, beginning a fresh brew of Greg's hidden coffee. Nick bounded into the break room, leaping on the couch just as Warrick came barreling down the hallway.

"HAHA! Beat you!" Nick taunted, grabbing the first player controller console. Warrick grumbled, sitting down and grabbing second player.

"That's cause you started early!" He complained. Grissom cleared his throat loudly, and both men looked up, slightly confused.

"Guys, I would like you to meet the newest member of our team, Suzi Vayne." Nick stood up, and shook Suzi's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Nick Stokes, and this here is Warrick Brown." Warrick shook Suzi's hand, giving her a smile. Suzi laughed.

"Pleasure's all mine, dudes." Suzi had a slight coastal accent, Warrick noticed. Both guys slumped back on the couch, and picked up their controllers, ready for a round of some racing game. At that moment, Greg came bounding into the room, waving some sort of report.

"Sara, just the woman I wanted to see. Mia got your results back. No hit on CODIS, but it says that there was an unknown male AND an unknown female present. The blood under the bed is the male, the blood on the knuckles of the girl, was female AND male. There was a huge brawl and-Hello..." Greg stopped, reaching out and grasping Suzi's hand. She laughed and shook it.

"I'm Suzi Vayne, I'll be working with Graveyard from now on." She explained, leaning back on the table. Greg smiled wide.

"I'm Greg Sanders. I used to be the DNA guy, but I finally got the leash off." Suzi laughed a booming laugh.

"Well, I'm sure you're doing well. Otherwise Sara probably would have whooped your ass by now." Sara raised an eyebrow, thinking about it for a moment.

"Yeah, probably." Greg gave a little squeak.

"Oh, dear..." He said meekly. Suzi gave another loud laugh.

"Ahaha, you rock, dude." She said as she walked over to the coffee machine, using a mug that said, "CANUCK" in bright red letters. Catherine turned to Sara.

"So, two unknown people... It think we better go to school." She stated, popping the lid on her coffee. Sara nodded.

"Yeah. Are you going to be our officer, Suzi?" Sara asked, sipping her coffee. Suzi nodded, adjusting her belt buckle.

"True to that, friend. Let's get going. Do we know which school these kids go to?" She asked, downing her coffee in a fast chug. Catherine turned to her files, scanning down the page.

"Says here, Miranda Junior High School... 6124 Alderberry road."Catherine read out. With that, the three women walked out, heading towards the parking lot. Suzi hit something on her maple leaf key chain. The roar of an engine sparked up, and they hopped into her truck, buckling in. With a few adjustments, they were off. Suzi cranked up her stereo to a couple tunes, constantly tapping her hands as she went.

"So, give me the low down on this case. So far, I've got mass murder in my mind." Suzi asked as they pulled to a stop at a red light. Catherine rattled off the details, focusing more so on observing the quirky officer. Suzi nodded.

"Alright, gotcha. So we're looking for friends, associates, teachers. No body who has a criminal offense because nothing turned up on CODIS... Judging by what you've told me, I'm presuming that we are dealing with a crime of passion. Lovely first case..." Suzi grumbled the last bit, beginning to pull through another intersection. Sara chuckled.

"So, where are you living now?" Sara asked casually. Suzi spoke her address.

"Just a little apartment. I'm looking for a house so that when I secure my position here, I can move up my family." Sara blinked wide.

"Tell me you didn't forget to call me about kids or a wedding of some kind..." Sara warned. Suzi chuckled sheepishly.

"I would of, but it happened so fast. I've got my own baby girl, a beautiful stepdaughter and a husband to kill for. I knew you were living in Vegas, I heard from your friend in 'Frisco, so I decided, what the hell, let's get to tell her personally." Sara laughed, a grin on her face.

"I'm happy for you, Suzi." Suzi blushed, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too. Anyway, here's the school." Suzi parked, hopping out of the truck. Catherine and Sara followed, putting on their game faces. Suzi marched through the front doors, and slapped her hand on the administrative desk. Turns out, it was a big school. The secretary jumped.

"S'cuse me miss, my name's Vayne, I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. See these two kids? I know you recognize them. I need their class numbers, the names of the teachers who taught them, and names of any friends you can think of." Suzi explained, holding up school pictures of the two girls. The secretary nodded, writing down some information on a piece of looseleaf. Catherine was impressed at how fast Suzi was able to extract information. Sara was busy observing the bustling hallways.

"Okay, ladies, here we go. Both were in the same class, grade... Oh, poor souls. Both were in grade nine... Let's go before I start to lose it." Suzi said sadly, walking towards the hallways. Sara followed with Catherine, feeling slightly out of place as they got stares from the younger teens. Suzi knocked on a classroom door, and then walked in, motioning for the teacher to come out. He walked over, and closed the door behind him.

"What's this about?" He asked. He looked young, probably a fresh teacher. Suzi looked up at him.

"My name is Vayne, I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. These are my colleagues, Sidle and Willows. I regret to tell you this, but Dana Redden and Suzi Vayne are both dead. We were wondering if you knew any of their friends, who they hung out with and so forth..." The teacher looked genuinely shocked. Then he frowned deeply.

"Was it that damned Johnson kid? He's such a bad influence on Dana. They were such good kids, I can't believe that someone would want to hurt them. Suzi was a very secretive girl. Sat at the back of the class, quiet as the night is dark. She really didn't have any friends, save for Dana. I always wondered about her, though. Suzi was incredibly smart, a genius, in fact. But she always had bruises."

"Dana, on the other hand, was very outgoing. She was close to Suzi, and normally if anyone asked I would say to talk to their counterpart. But I guess it would probably be either Rina Costa or Darwin Johnson. Both were horrible influences. Darwin, according to the grapevine of gossip, got Dana and Rina hooked on drugs. Suzi apparently had wanted no part in it, and they all had a falling out. Except for Darwin and Dana. Suzi was worried, and Rina was furious. I'm not sure if it was because she liked Darwin, or because she just hated Suzi. Either way, there was a lot of animosity flowing. If I were to talk to anyone, it would be them." The teacher explained, trying to recall all the detail he had heard around the classroom. Suzi handed him a card.

"Thank you very much, sir. If you hear or think of anything else that may be important, give me a ring." Suzi explained, walking into the classroom. Sara and Catherine followed, feeling like moral backup. Suzi looked around the room, and spotted who she believed were Darwin and Rina.

"Darwin Johnson, and Rina Costa, would you mind stepping out of class for a minute?" Suzi's voice was very demanding, and Catherine probably would have been slightly intimidated if it weren't for the fact that Suzi was on their side. The two kids stood up, and walked toward the door. The boy, Darwin, looked very strange, and seemed paranoid, his eyes flickering strangely. He had short blonde hair, and was quite tall for a kid.

The girl was a mess. Frizzy red hair that was knotted messily, sunken in eyes, and chapped lips. Her eyes were red, and her pupils dilated. She was stoned. When Suzi had both kids outside, she crossed her arms, and gave them both a death glare.

"You lovely kids remember Dana and Suzi, don't you?" She asked calmly, but Sara could tell that Suzi had a plan of some sort. They both nodded, although Rina looked angry at the mention of Suzi's name.

"You guys hung out in a while, or what, eh?" She asked calmly, her coastal accent kicking in around a few words. Darwin itched the back of his neck, looking left at the ground.

"No, not in a while." He spoke, his voice a little shaky. Catherine crossed her arms. He was lying, they had been hanging out. Looking left for fabrication, as she recalled. Rina's eyes shifted.

"I did. Me and Dana went out, partied a little, smoked up. She stopped suddenly and said that she couldn't do it, that Suzi would get mad. I told her to forget about Suzi, and she freaked out on me and left for home. I shrugged it off and just smoked more. That was... I dunno when, I don't really remember. Could have been yesterday morning..." Rina offered. Sara almost raised an eyebrow, and gave Catherine a look that relayed her obvious doubt. But Suzi ran with it anyway, taking on a relaxed pose.

"Ah, okay. So, about her parents... What has she told you guys?" Darwin perked up, an angry look on his face.

"They were horrible to her. They beat her, pushed her around, called her names. She hated them." Darwin explained. Catherine noted his angry attitude. Suzi nodded.

"Hmm... That confirms my suspicions. Bastards. Now Rina... Why was Dana so afraid that she would upset Suzi?" She asked carefully, as if she was truly concerned for Dana. Rina flared up.

"I think they were fucking. Suzi, that bitch, told Dana that I wasn't good for her. I bet she was beating Dana right along side her parents, fucked her up real good." Catherine nearly gasped. _Concern? Ah, no chance. Jealousy, on the other hand..._ Suzi nodded.

"Okay, thank you for your co-operation. If you don't mind, could we take a sample of your DNA?" The kids nodded, and Sara quickly swabbed them, labeling the tubes for DNA, on rush. Suzi gave a semi waving salute, and both kids walked back into the classroom. Immediately Sara's eyebrows struck the roof.

"If that wasn't the motive of the century, I don't know what is." She stated, hands on her hips. Catherine nodded.

"And Darwin was lying about hanging out with her. He was looking left... Fabricating." Catherine added, standing beside Sara. Suzi nodded, crossing her arms again.

"I've got a theory, and your DNA stuff should probably back it up. Let's get back to the lab." Suzi stated, already walking towards the hallways again. The CSIs followed, already wondering what Suzi had concocted in her strange little mind. They got back into the truck, Suzi giving the fuzzy red maple leafs hanging over her rear view mirror a swing. Catherine sat in the middle this time, smiling at the novelty items all around the car. Stickers of flags, beer bottle labels, and random coins.

"So, are these Canadian?" Catherine asked, holding a few of the coins in her hand. Suzi nodded.

"Yup. Beaver's five cents, moose is 25 cents, the loon is a dollar, and that polar bear is a lovely two dollars. The Bluenose is our ten cents. And of course, the maple leaf is our one cent coin." Suzi explained. Catherine put the coins back, leaning back in the seat, casually resting her hand on a knee. Wait, hold the presses. That wasn't her knee. Catherine took a quick glance down, and realized that because she was in a smaller space, she accidentally placed her hand on Sara's knee.

"Well, I hope you listen to the same stuff Sara does, I can't stand when I have to go out to a crime scene in Nick's car. WAY too much country for any soul to stand..." Suzi burst into her booming laughed, clicking on her CD player. A heavy bass line kicked in, and Suzi pulled out of the parking lot, a smirk on her face.

"Well, then I guess Sara hasn't changed much then. Good thing too, I'd hate to see her change from anything but the mean ass, cold, caring, funny individual she is." Sara blushed slightly, but not from the comment. She noticed right away Catherine's hand upon her knee, and she was trying desperately to focus on anything but the soft fingers massaging her-Woah. Stop. Massaging her knee? Sara immediately suppressed a blush, feeling her ears begin to burn, along with something else in the pit of her stomach. Catherine grinned, feeling Sara heat up.

"So... Want to let us in on what you were thinking?" Catherine asked, absently stroking Sara's knee. Suzi sighed.

"Well... I know we're not supposed to guess before the evidence...But I know that Darwin is involved with the murder of the Redden parents, there's no doubt. The male evidence you found... It's his. I know how to read this guy... He was in love with Dana, you could see it in his eyes. He hung his shoulders in guilt, he was paranoid because it's his first kill and he got the jitters because he feels like everyone knows. He killed them, and I bet he killed Dana, too. Went under, reached for her, searching for approval. When she screamed and kicked in horror, he dragged her out. There's no damper for adrenaline, so he shot her, and then regretted it. So he fled..." Suzi looked over, smiling slightly at Catherine's gesture. She then got back into detective mode.

"I can't tell when Suzi was killed. Either, she got there just in time to warn Dana that she was about to be killed, or walked in after Dana was already dead. This is where Rina comes in. She's in love with Dana, too. I can't tell if it's friendly or romantic, but she obviously thought that Suzi was Dana's lover, when they were in fact sisters. So, either driven by homophobia, fear, love or revenge, or a twisted combination of them all, these two were driven to kill. I can't tell if they were in it together or not, but in a sick link of their minds, they've wiped out two generations of a very broken family." Suzi finished, her theory elaborate, but very factual and possible. Sara nodded.

"Sounds about what I was thinking. We'll have a brainstorm when we get back." Sara stated, quickly giving Catherine a pat on the hand. Catherine smiled to herself. _Now this is getting interesting... _


	8. Chapter 8

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, you're support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader. I own Suzi Vayne. **

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

As the women hopped out of the truck. The sun was just beginning to set, causing a gleam along the windows of HQ. Suzi walked ahead quickly, giving Sara a sly grin and a friendly elbow nudge. Sara watched as Suzi enthusiastically greeted Greg through the windows of HQ, and began thinking of what she should do. Should she follow her greatest friend's advice, or stick it safe?

"Hey, Catherine, could I talk to you for a minute?" Sara asked, stopping before they reached the doors. Catherine looked back, and nodded. Sara was stunned. The sunset was behind Catherine, sending a golden halo around her strawberry blond hair, turning her eyes into shadows that held two sparkling sapphires within their depths. Sara shook herself out of her trance, and led them back to Suzi's truck.

Offering her hand to Catherine, she helped her up into the box, where Catherine sat down. Sara hopped up, sitting beside Catherine. Sara tried several times to start conversation, but ended up opening and closing her mouth a few hundred times. Catherine giggled at her nervousness, reaching over to caress Sara's cheek, pulling up on Sara's chin to look her in the eye. She smiled sweetly, her blue eyes once again locked with Sara's deeply emotional eyes.

"How about we... Skip the dinner, cheesy talks with the nervous smiles and the fleeting touches and get right to the good part?" Catherine spoke, leaning close to Sara, trying to control her breathing and keep her blatant confidence. Sara pushed forward, capturing Catherine's lower lip with her teeth, initiating a fiery kiss. Catherine let herself be dominated, leaning back as Sara's arms surrounded her, pulling her tight to a muscled torso. When they broke for air, Catherine looked up at Sara, and observed the darkness of her eyes, the flush of her lips and the depth of the shadows that climbed the length of her face.

"I think that's a good idea." Sara mumbled, leaning down for another kiss, cradling Catherine's head with her large hands. Catherine moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sara's neck and pulling her closer. Sara pulled away, smiling. Catherine sighed.

"Damn, we're still on the clock..." She laughed, sitting up straight. Sara leaped down from the truck, offering her hand up to Catherine, who took it. Sara pulled and cradled Catherine in her arms like newlyweds, laughing at the little shriek Catherine let out. When she placed her down, Catherine gave a little huff.

"You are such a goof." She laughed, skipping ahead. Sara shrugged, using her long legs to catch up in a few steps.

"I know. But hey, if you like goofs, than I'm the goof for you." She laughed out, giving Catherine's round bottom a pinch before she jogged ahead into the builder. Catherine let out a little shriek, and stood stunned. She glared humorously in Sara's direction, shaking her head and continuing to follow her into the building. When she entered, Sara was speaking with Greg, looking at the DNA result sheet. She gave an evil grin to Greg, along with a little slap on the back for reassurance.

"I'm presuming we've got something?" Catherine asked, taking her spot beside Sara. Greg nodded.

"All of the blood, epithelial, and hair samples match up with the others. You've got yourself two unrelated people, one boy, one girl. The male inflicted most of the bruises on the second victim, and climbed the wall. But so did the female, her hair is embedded in some of the second victim's wounds. I hope you catch these guys." Greg explained. Suzi nodded.

"Friend, I think we might have already. Now, would you mind processing these and comparing them to those? I'll buy you a drink if you get it done fast, eh?" Suzi offered, handing Greg the swabs. Greg grinned.

"Sure thing, see you ladies around!" With that, Greg hopped off. Suzi smirked.

"I love that dude, what a spunky little thing! Man, I need some coffee..." Suzi mumbled, walking into the break room. Grissom was seated at the table, staring at something moving in a jar. Suzi leaned close and stared over Grissom's shoulder, blinking.

"That's a friggin' big cockroach, eh?" Suzi stood up, leaving Grissom to laugh.

"In more or less words, yes, it is. It's 5 inches wide and long, I just received it from Brazil." Catherine blinked, and shuddered.

"Grissom, would you mind keeping it out of the break room? I'd rather not be worried about where it gets out. At least if it's in your office there's a fair warning." Catherine laughed, grabbing a soda from the fridge. Sara stretched out, working some kinks out of her neck. Grissom looked up.

"Rough night?" He asked. Sara nodded.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on the couch, rolled off this morning. I'm fine though, it's just my back acting up again." Suzi looked over to Sara, smiling sheepishly.

"Man, I'm still sorry for that." Sara laughed, brushing it off.

"Nah, it wasn't you're fault, it wasn't really anyone's fault. How were you supposed to know that the frame was going to fall?" Suzi sighed, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I still don't feel guilty." She murmured, taking a sip of her coffee. Catherine blinked.

"Um... Can I ask what happened?" She offered, leaning beside Suzi on the counter. Sara stretched again.

"Yeah. We were working on her grandmother's roof, back in Canada. I was climbing up to finish something off, and the frame we were using as scaffolding collapsed. I landed on a log at a funny angle, hurt my back. It wasn't really the accident, I've had back problems since I was five, but it agitated it enough. Couple beers later, and I was fine, eh Suzi?" Sara laughed out. Suzi snorted and laughed.

"Silly ass punk, drank my last beer... Chased her around the dock, till she moved and I ended up sputtering in the damn water. And it just so happened to be November, so I damn near froze my nips off." Catherine choked on her soda, sputtering and laughing at the same time. Grissom looked up, trying to gauge if Catherine was dying or not.

"I'm... I'm okay!" Catherine coughed out between laughing and breathing. Sara smiled to herself, remembering the look on Suzi's face after she went splashing into the near frozen lake.

"So, how is your case going?" Grissom asked. Suzi gave a thumbs up.

"Great, I think we've all agreed that the suspects we questioned are the murders. We're just waiting on Greg, now." Suzi explained, taking another gulp of coffee. Grissom grabbed his bug case, and stood up.

"Excellent work. If anyone needs me, I'm in my office." Grissom walked away, humming something about a bug's life. Sara shook her head, laughing.

"Suzi, you managed to put a smile on Grissom's face within the first few hours you got here. You could make a monk break his vow of silence to laugh." Suzi smirked at Sara, and then looked between her and Catherine slyly.

"So, ladies..." Suzi started. Sara cut in almost immediately.

"Shuddap, Suzi." Suzi broke into laughter, giving Sara an evil smirk.

"Oh come on, you don't even know what I was gonna say!" Sara shook her head.

"Yeah I did, and the answer is no you cannot ask!" Suzi put on a mock face of disappointment. She was then struck with a fabulous idea.

"Fine, then I'll just tell Catherine about the time you-"

"SHUDDAP, SUZI!" Sara sprang at the smaller woman, slapping her hand over her mouth. Suzi's muffled laughter was all Catherine needed to know that it was an embarrassing story. Suzi wriggled out of Sara's grasp, and picked the CSI off the ground by her knees, chucking her behind the couch. Sara landed with a loud 'oof'.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted... would you like to know of the time I took Sara water skiing?" Sara's head popped out from behind the couch.

"That's all? Oh thank god... Yeah, she'd probably find it funny." Sara answered, laughing to herself. Catherine sat down, a smile gracing her face. Suzi smirked.

"Well, as I've already explained, Sara here was a little 'free-spirited'. So, we went down to the lake for some water skiing. We decided that since she had hung out with Mary Jane, we'd strap her in for some water skiing. Of course, she was happy to get in, although it took forever 'cause she kept stopping to stare at shit. Anyway, we were a little drunk, so we gunned it. For the first little while, she was fine. Then she lost a ski, and ended up balancing on one ski for the remaining trip. Near the end, we pulled a corner and she went flying off the back of a turtle. Belly flopped on the lake, but wouldn't let go of the bloody rope. We dragged her back to shore laughing like hell." Suzi explained, smirking wide. Catherine laughed loudly, looking at Sara, who was snickering herself.

"That hurt, so bad. My belly was pink and bruised for a week. And you laughed at me for even longer." At that moment, Greg came bounding into the room, waving a paper around.

"WE'VE GOT A MATCH!" He exclaimed, doing a little dance. Suzi leaped up into a heel click. Sara smiled wide, and Catherine took a gulp of her remaining coffee.

"Let's bring em' in!" Suzi shouted, bounding out of the break room towards where she needed to go to obtain an arrest warrant. Sara shook her head.

"I guess that kind of energy comes with having two kids, eh?" Sara guessed, following in suit of Suzi. Catherine laughed.

"Both under 5? She'll need it." Catherine answered, her heels clicking as they walked quickly. By the time they even got to the office, Suzi came thundering out, yelling something to the effect of 'Get in the truck now!' and ran outside. Sara and Catherine shrugged, following Suzi outside. She was already revving the engine.

"MOVE IT LOVEBIRDS!" She yelled out the window, honking the horn. Sara's jaw dropped, and Catherine laughed, walking quickly to the truck. Sara followed, and they drove off. Suzi was driving quite quickly, using her cop status to fly down the roads. When they hit a bump, Sara wrapped her arm around Catherine's shoulders, worried that she'd hit the roof. Suzi struck another bump, and Sara's head made a lovely 'THWACK' sound as it connected with the ceiling of the truck.

"Sonuvabitch..." She mumbled, shaking her head. Catherine dragged her finger across Sara's thigh, silencing the curses that Sara had been spewing forth. Suzi made a pin-drop turn, sending Sara colliding with the side of the door, and Catherine sprawled on her lap.

"Sorry, ladies, no time to slow down! We got murderous bitches to catch!" Suzi explained quickly, hitting the main road. Catherine looked up at Sara from her place on the brunette's lap, and smiled sweetly. Sara grinned, suddenly feeling that the pain was more than worth it today. Suzi performed another turn, screeching into the parking lot.

She leaped out after killing the engine. Sara and Catherine jumped out, and followed the spitfire of a woman into the school. Suzi scanned the hallways, but then grunted in annoyance.

"Sara, pick me up, I can't see them." Sara choked back a laugh, and picked Suzi up, letting her stand on her shoulders. Suzi scanned the area again. Suddenly, she jumped down and took off through the hallways. Sara followed, her long legs once again coming in handy to catch up to Suzi. Catherine hung back, observing the arrest.

Suzi grabbed Darwin and Rina, tossing them to the ground and cuffing both of them. She hoisted them up by the link on the cuffs, reading them their rights and stalking out of the building. Darwin tried to bolt, but Sara caught him by the cuff of his shirt, almost bending him over backwards before yanking him back in line. Catherine grinned, and was quite pleased when Suzi's back-up arrived.

As the two suspects were tossed into the back of the car's cab, Sara felt her hands curl into fists, feeling the case set in and take over her very being. Because Sara's past had nearly been let out at least once before due to Catherine, she had learned to block everything out while she was around the blond. But now... It was getting to her again.

_I want a drink._


	9. Chapter 9

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: Eventual CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, your support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader. I own Suzi Vayne. **

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE**

As they drove towards the police station, Catherine felt herself lean completely into Sara's body, resting her head on the brunette's slightly bony shoulder. Sara draped her arm around Catherine's shoulders, resting the side of her head atop Catherine's blond curls. Suzi was way too busy tapping along to another song to even notice the soft interaction.

"So, how should we do the interrogation?" Suzi asked, pulling up to a red light. Catherine shrugged.

"Well, you seem to be pretty forceful. You should deal with Rina, she won't crack as easy as Darwin. I'll mess with his mind." Catherine offered, absently wrapping her fingers in the belt loops of Sara's pants. Sara's fingers were slowly moving across the top of her right hand, causing shivers to go up her spine.

"Sounds good to me. Sara, you should pull that 'Bad ass enforcer' thing you used to do. You know, where you hung back slightly in the shadows, crossed your arms and glared. You're so bloody tall that with you standing and them sitting, you'll make them very uncomfortable. We'll make em' squirm." Suzi grinned to herself, feeling revved up for a slam dunk case. Sara laughed.

"Dude, that was like, one time. The rest was you stalking around the table, or jumping on top of it yelling your conclusions. Scared the hell out of those crooks..." Sara replied. Suzi shrugged.

"Meh. Anyway, we're here. And keep it PG next time, I don't want to have to disinfect this truck AGAIN 'cause of you, Sara." Suzi laughed, killing the engine. Catherine raised her eyebrow, looking up to Sara. Her ears were fire red.

"Oh come on, this was barely G. And no one said you HAD to disinfect the truck, it was your choice. We've also got all the print records, just to let you know. I bet they match up real nice." Sara taunted back, slipping out of the truck. Catherine followed, shaking her head at the playful banter these two had. Suzi stopped for a minute. She once again rolled up her sleeves up three-quarters of the way, adjusted her tie, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, save for her favorite blue streaks.

"Okay Sara, how do I look? Professional, or ass kicker?" She asked. Sara looked her over once.

"Ass kicker." She stated. Suzi grinned.

"Perfect." Suzi led the way into the police station. They made their way to the interrogation rooms, where Darwin and Rina had already been separated. In the rooms were two guards stationed behind each teen. Suzi grinned.

"Okay, ladies. Show time." She stated as she pulled open the door. Catherine noticed that Sara stood very tall, her hair framing her eyes with shadows. Catherine sat down across from Darwin, and Suzi slumped in beside her.

"So, Darwin... I see you've waived your Miranda rights? You really think that's smart?" Suzi stated calmly. When he didn't reply she slapped her hand on the table, causing the shaky boy to almost jump in his seat. He looked up with fearful eyes, much like a deer in the headlights. Catherine pulled out the DNA results sheet, placing it in front of him.

"Your DNA was found in the wound tracks of Suzi Vayne, and your hair was found on Dana Redden's body. I dug a little deeper, too. There were fingerprints on the objects used to kill Dana's parents. I bet they're yours. We've got you for the murder of Dana Redden. But my question is... Why?" Catherine asked, leaning forward slightly. Darwin started sobbing lightly.

"I...I didn't mean to kill Dana. I didn't know what I had done until it was over. I just wanted to make her pain go away, so I killed her parents. The torture... I wanted them to feel what she had felt for the last few years. I loved Dana, so much. But when she crawled away from me, I didn't know what to do. She'd betrayed me. I thought she would love me for what I had done for her. But she didn't. So... I lost it. I shot her. God, I'm so sorry..."

"Suzi was never supposed to be involved. I got the gun from her house... I stole it. But she caught me, and she knew what I was going to do. We fought over the gun, she actually hurt me really badly, my ribs were all bruised up. When I grabbed the gun, she took off running. I ran after her, I didn't want her alerting Dana, I wanted it to be a surprise. She climbed up through the window, I followed her."

"Rina was already inside. She was screaming at Suzi, telling her to get out, to let us finish this. She knew what I was going to do, and I guess she wanted Suzi out of the picture, too. So we all started fighting. Suzi yelled at Dana, told her to get under the bed and hide. I went downstairs. I grabbed Mrs. Redden by her hair and slit her throat. When Mr. Redden came around, I stabbed him, I beat him... I did everything I could to make them both suffer. When I came back up... Rina had grabbed my gun from my hand. Suzi was lying on the ground, there was a blade in Rina's hand..."

"Suzi was wrecked up bad. So many slash wounds. But she was still breathing, lying on the ground, trying to get up again to stop Rina. I guess she was protecting Dana, they were lovers, after all. I guess that's why we never got along, because I wanted Dana and she was in the way. Rina shot Suzi in the head. She then threw the gun at me, and told me to get rid of everything. She climbed through the window and just... walked away."

"I reached for Dana, I thought she'd want to see me, after all, I killed her abusers, not her lover. But she screamed at me and kicked me. I hit my head on the bottom of the bed. Something snapped in me. I grabbed her, yanked her out and shot her. I regret everything I've done, I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt her..." Darwin cried out, his head in his hands. Suzi sighed.

"You've made a terrible mistake, Darwin. And I'm gonna let you in on something that's probably going to hurt. Dana and Suzi were not lovers. They were sisters. Suzi was trying to get Dana out of that house, but because of you guys getting her involved with drugs, she was on the wrong side of the law. She wasn't getting help. There were so many other things you could have done. But you didn't. You are under arrest for the murder of the Redden family." Suzi stated, standing up. Darwin was cuffed by the officer, and led out sobbing. Catherine gathered her papers, and stood, ready to go after Rina. Suzi shot a glance to Sara.

"Time to do your stuff, Sara." Sara nodded, and walked out. She pulled something out of a briefcase she had brought. With a swing, Sara pulled on a black leather jacket that went to her ankles in length. It looked burnt, well worn and very comfortable. She pulled at it slightly, making it look rigid near her shoulders.

"Alright, this should suffice." Sara stated as she walked into the smaller interrogation room. Rina glared at her. Suzi sat down calmly in the chair, folding her hands on the table. Catherine popped open her folder, going straight for the DNA.

"Did you think you could really fool us?" Sara spoke from the shadows. Rina looked over, but couldn't quite see Sara. Only a faint, tall outline stood out in the corner, along with the gleam of her gun resting at her side. Rina snarled.

"Fool you about what?" She stated angrily. Suzi slammed her hands down on the table, standing up.

"Look at my face, you little punk. Do you honestly believe that your 'I don't know shit' act is going to hold up? Lemme tell you something about the girl you brutally murdered. She knew about you, didn't she Rina? She knew what you really were. And she also knew that you weren't good enough for Dana. And I bet you know it too, don't you?" Suzi growled. Rina became even angrier.

"Fuck you! You don't know shit about me!" She yelled. Suzi laughed loudly, standing to her full height, beginning to walk around the table.

"Oh, I know a lot about you. I know that you like girls. I know that you're a stoner, I know that you come from a broken family where no one pays any attention to you because you're worthless and you do everything wrong. I know that you hated Suzi because you thought she was fucking what you thought was YOUR girl, and I know you killed Suzi because she was in your way. I know you compulsively masturbate, I know that you start tiny fires that you think no one sees. I know that you hurt little animals, envisioning them as your enemies. I know a lot about you, Rina Costa." Suzi spoke clearly, throwing in what seemed to be a mad hatter slur of speech, as her words were drawn out and fluttering in tone. Rina was completely silent.

"Your DNA was found on the knife that slashed apart Suzi, and you've been sold out by your friend. You killed Suzi. All because you wanted Dana. But she's dead too, isn't she? Now what do you think you'd do? Did you think you'd get away with it?" Catherine asked, leaning back in her chair. Rina glared at her. A deep, husky laugh was heard from the corner of the room.

"Wanna know something fucking hilarious, kid?" Sara asked, walking out from the shadows. Rina looked up, for once seeming intimidated.

"Suzi wasn't fucking your girlfriend. Dana and Suzi were sisters. Now look at what you've done... And think about it long and hard in jail. You did this all for nothing." Sara stated. Rina began sobbing uncontrollably, dropping her head into her hands. The three women walked out of the room as Rina was cuffed. Sara sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Damn, Suzi. I still can't believe they haven't grabbed you for Quantico yet." Sara stated. Suzi shrugged.

"Probably because I just had a baby. Anyway, great work on the tough act, though I think you've lost a bit of the edge." Suzi mentioned. Sara sighed.

"Suzi, we have a lot to catch up on." She replied with a slap on the smaller officer's back. The three women began walking towards the truck once again. Suzi jumped into the truck, after giving Sara another nudge. Sara grabbed Catherine's hand, and tugged her back slightly, enveloping her in a warm hug. Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's neck, running her fingers through Sara's hair. Sara leaned down, kissed Catherine as softly, and as tenderly as she possible could.

Catherine felt her knees give out, electricity fluttering through her spine and lower stomach. Sara reached down, and picked Catherine up once again, opening the door to the truck and placing her inside. Sara jumped in, closing the door. Suzi had the music up again, tapping away with an evil grin on her face. Catherine was flushed, trying to smooth out her hair. Suzi began driving back to HQ, one hand leaning out the window slightly.

Catherine looked forward, and spotted something odd. A struggle was going on in the alley that they were stopped across from.

"Suzi, pull over, something is happening in that alley!" Catherine cried. Suzi pulled up to the alley, where a man was forcing himself on a girl. Sara leaped out of the door, taking off after the now running man. Catherine ran up to the girl, who was crying uncontrollably. Suzi grabbed her radio, taking off after Sara.

"This is VL124, suspect in pursuit off Alder and Rannock, through alleys, requesting backup. Suspect may be armed! SARA GET THE FUCK BACK HERE YOU CRAZY SHIT!" Suzi cried out, hooking her radio back up and breaking into a full run, trying to catch up to the long-legged Sara and the suspect.

Meanwhile, Sara was breathing hard as she jumped over and dodged things that the suspect was throwing back into her way. He started up an escape ladder, scaling quickly. Sara followed, still a few feet behind. He jumped up onto the roof, and took off running. Sara followed, her hair flying behind her as she continued to pursue the suspect.

Suzi looked up at the ladder, and shook her head, deciding to run back to Catherine. When she arrived, Catherine was holding the girl, who was still sobbing. Suzi radioed again.

"This is VL124, I am unable to pursue the suspect due to obstructions. Suspect and CSI Sidle are in pursuit on the rooftops. Suspect could be armed, I repeat, could be armed. Requesting backup NOW!" Suzi bellowed, taking off down another alley way, watching the suspect run along the edge of a roof.

Sara followed right behind him, getting very pissed off at the fact that he was still running. The suspect made a jump for the building across, but ended up hooking onto the side of the roof, his feet dangling. Without thinking, Sara jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. As they fought, dangling two stories from the ground, Suzi ran towards them, aiming her gun upwards.

"Sorry Sara, this is gonna hurt!" She yelled as she fired. The bullet hit near the suspect's hands. He dropped, and they began to fall towards the ground. Sara let go of the suspect, having to worry now about her own safety. The suspect bounced off of a fire escape, and landed on a pile of garbage bags. Sara also bounced off the same fire escape, her back making a horrible cracking noise. She then fell backwards and landed face down on the lid of a large garbage bin, making a perfect indentation.

Suzi ran over to the suspect, and cuffed him quickly, shoving him to the ground and quickly rattling off his rights. She then jumped up to Sara.

"You okay?" She asked. Sara groaned, still lying face down.

"Fmhsk." She moaned again, her arm looking like it was at a very odd angle, twisted behind her back. Catherine came with the truck around the corner, the girl inside. Two police vehicles showed up a minute after, with a few officers running in and grabbing the suspect, hauling him off. The officers also took the girl's statement, and she got in a patrol car for a ride home. Catherine jumped up onto the garbage bin with Suzi, looking at Sara, who had yet to move from her spot.

"Sara? Sweety, are you alright? Honey, talk to me... Do you think you broke anything?" Catherine asked, prodding at Sara's side. Sara grunted, and rolled over, right off of the garbage bin. She landed with a thud, face down again. Catherine looked at the indentation on the garbage bin lid. It was a perfect Sara. She laughed and clicked a picture, then jumped down to aid her lover. _Wait, lover? Wow, have I got it bad... Maybe I could make it true today. _Catherine thought.

Sara slowly pushed herself up. She wiggled her left arm, earning several pops and cracks from her bones. Catherine hugged Sara around the waist, burying her face in Sara's slightly damp shoulder.

"You do realize you are the most inconsiderate, unthoughtful, brave and honorable woman I've ever known? Remind me to kick your ass if you do that again, you could have been killed!" Catherine complained. Sara laughed.

"I know, I really wasn't thinking of anything... Hey, would you like to do me a favor?" Sara asked slyly. Catherine looked up, raising her eyebrow.

"Depends on the favor..." She answered slowly. Suzi walked by, mumbling something about 'hurrying the fuck up'. Sara smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Could you... Well, could you... Um... Well, you see my back is really acting up right now, and normally I go to a specialist but I was just wondering if... Well, you know... If you could work on my back... You don't have to, but I mean... yeah." Sara stumbled, suddenly losing her nerve. Catherine ran her hand up the base of Sara's spine to the back of her neck, watching Sara's mixed reaction. On one side, she looked pleasured. On the more prominent side, she looked like she was in an incredible amount of pain.

"Sure thing. But how about we go to my house? I bet I have a bigger bed." Catherine teased, giving Sara a ginger kiss. Sara smiled, and they walked over to the truck. Catherine hopped in, and Sara followed, although a little slower. Suzi sped off, and finally they arrived at the HQ.

"Sara, go home and get some friggin' rest." Suzi ordered, leaving them and going inside. Sara walked towards her car, leaning down to open the door. She suddenly yelped, her hands flying to her back as she leaned against her car. Catherine grabbed her, and led her over to her car, seating her in the passenger's seat. Catherine started up her engine, and peeled out of the parking lot, heading towards her home. She took a glance over at Sara. Her face was contorted in pain, sweat gathering above her brow.

_Hold on Baby, we're almost home._


	10. End Chapter

**Poison Revelations**

**Author: Uriel Falcon**

**Rating: M**

**Contains: CS, don't read if you don't like it. I don't need people describing how they hated it because of the couple. Thank you to all the reviewers, your support is great! And a special thanks to MBInc, for being my Beta reader. I own Suzi Vayne. **

**VIOLENCE  
NUDITY  
SWEARING  
COARSE LANGUAGE  
SEX (Haha, caught you all off-guard there!)**

Catherine pulled up into her driveway, clicking off her lights. She walked around to the other side of her car, and helped Sara out of the vehicle. Sara was holding her back gingerly as she walked towards the door. Lindsey came bounding out, Nancy following behind her. Catherine ran in front of Sara, blocking Lindsey from jumping her.

"Lindsey, I know you want to see Sara, but hugging her might be a bad thing. Her back is really bad right now, so be gentle, okay?" Catherine warned, moving out of the way. Lindsey nodded, and padded over to Sara, intertwining their fingers.

"Are you going to be okay, Sara?" She asked, walking with Sara towards the door. Catherine was rattling off to Nancy about some thing or another. Sara nodded although she was grimacing at the pain of walking.

"Yeah, I will be. I hurt myself when I was younger, and then I kept getting into accidents or falling out of trees, so my back really hasn't ever recovered..." Sara explained nervously, trying to alleviate any fears that Lindsey might have. Lindsey smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to Aunt Nancy's tonight, so hurry up and poke Mom!" She grinned out, skipping ahead. Sara stopped, her jaw hitting the floor. _When the hell did she learn THAT kind of terminology?_ Sara thought, shaking her head and walking slowly over to where Catherine was.

"Oh, Nancy, this is Sara. Sara, this is my sister, Nancy. Sis, be nice. I'm warning you." Catherine almost growled the last part. Sara shook hands with Nancy, giving her the most genuine smile she could in her condition.

"It's nice to meet you, Nancy." Sara spoke. Nancy smiled.

"You too, Sara. Now, you take care of my older sister, or I might get crazy. Bye Catherine, have a nice evening. Come on Lindsey, let's get going!" Nancy chimed. Sara's left eye twitched, and she gulped. She was in no condition to be fending off an overprotective younger sister. Catherine hugged and kissed her daughter.

"Love you sweetie. By the way, where did your grandma go?" Catherine asked. Lindsey shrugged.

"After Aunt Nancy came, Grandma said she had a date with Sammy." Catherine kissed her on the head again.

"Thanks, kiddo. Have fun at your Aunt's house!" After Nancy and Lindsey departed, Catherine led Sara into the house, locking up the doors afterwards. Sara leaned down to unlace her boots. With a sharp intake of breath she stood up again, holding her lower back in pain. Catherine grimaced, kneeling down.

"Here, let me help you." Catherine unlaced Sara's boots, pulling them off with ease.

"God, these are heavy! How did you run that fast in these honking things?" Catherine asked, pushing both boots aside onto the mat. Sara shrugged.

"I guess I just got used to it after awhile. Thank you for your help. I don't think I would have made it up all of those stairs. Four flights are not fun in any condition." Sara thanked. Catherine smiled and leaned up, giving Sara a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem at all. Now, come on. One more set of stairs and then total relaxation." Catherine gave Sara a sultry smile, leading her upstairs. Sara took her time, eventually making it to the top of the stairs, a permanent frown on her face. Catherine led her into her bedroom.

The walls were a warm beige, along with the waving curtains in front of the large window. The bed sheets were a deep blue, and looked like they were satin. The canopy over the bed was beige, the frame some sort of dark wood. The dresser was made of the same wood, along with the cabinet in the corner and the closet door.

Catherine patted the bed, waiting for Sara to react. Sara snapped out of her reverie, and slowly made her way to lie on her stomach on the bed. Catherine propped a pillow underneath her head, after yanking off Sara's tank top without any sort of warning. She tossed it to the side, and straddled Sara's upper thighs, grinning at her own boldness.

"You know, I always pictured a sports bra... But I think I like lace better. Anyway, where exactly does it hurt?" She asked. Sara felt her ears go fire red. Feeling Catherine sitting on her legs, and the satin under her now bare skin was driving her slightly mad. But her throbbing back brought her back to reality.

"Do you see those two scars, running horizontal on either side of my spine? It's pretty far down. Anyway, the pain is all in that area of my spine. Sometimes I can't even bend." Sara explained. Catherine looked across Sara's back, her eyes fluttering over many different scars. She trailed her hands across Sara's back, causing goosebumps to form in her wake. Sara let out a shaky breath, feeling her strength and resistance wavering.

Catherine followed the two scars with her fingers, and pressed at the spine. She heard Sara growl deep in her throat, obviously trying to repress pain. Catherine felt the tenseness underneath her fingers, and began kneading at the spot, hard. Sara's fingers gripped hard at the pillow.

"Baby, god, you're so tense... Are you like this all the time?" Catherine asked, continuing to rub. Sara huffed a laugh.

"Unfortunately, yes." She answered, her voice raspy and deep. Catherine decided to tease Sara, smiling to herself. She leaned forward as she kneaded, pressing her breasts to Sara's back. Sara felt herself groan, feeling Catherine's nipples prodding into her back, the blond woman's center radiating heat. Catherine breathed into Sara's ear, licking the shell slowly with her hot tongue. She pressed her thumbs deep into Sara's lower back, causing the brunette to arch upwards away from the bed, pushing herself flush to Catherine.

"God, right there... uhn..." She moaned, feeling her pain drift away through the kneading of Catherine's hands. Catherine began suckling on her earlobe, pressing her center to Sara's lush rear end. Sara reached an arm back, stroking up Catherine's thigh. Catherine smiled, and leaned back again, still rubbing at Sara's back.

"Thanks Cath, that's good." Sara stated, slowly turning over. Catherine straddled her lap, running her hands up Sara's back. There was no grimace, only a large smile. Catherine grinned, and captured Sara's lips in a heated kiss, her hands flying over Sara's shoulders. Sara's hands busied themselves with her buttons, popping each one open easily.

Sara pulled the shirt off of Catherine's shoulders rapidly, her hands already exploring her skin. She squeezed Catherine's left breast with her hand while pulling the shirt further down her back. Catherine tossed her head back and moaned, throwing her shirt to the side, leaving her in a lacy red bra. Sara's mouth flew to her neck, sucking on the hollow of Catherine's throat. Her hands flew to the back of the blonde's bra, undoing the clasp and moving it out of the way.

Sara began kissing downwards, capturing a nipple in her mouth, suckling on it slowly while kneading the other. Catherine moaned even louder, her fingers pushing themselves through Sara's dark tresses, holding her to her breasts. Sara pushed forward, and soon Catherine was on her back, her legs locked around Sara's waist. Sara kissed her way down to Catherine's navel, dipping her tongue inside as she kissed and licked at her skin. Catherine looked into Sara's eyes, feeling heat making its way through their bodies.

Sara unbuttoned Catherine's pants, pulling them off, and tossing them into the corner. She kissed up back to Catherine's mouth, and looked into her eyes as she held herself above the blonde with her strong arms.

"Catherine, I... I don't want to do this if it's too fast for you. I love you, I'd do anything for you. Will you let me?" Sara spoke, her deep voice expressing exactly what she wanted to. Catherine smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"I love you, too. I want... No, I need you, Sara." Catherine spoke as she leaned up and kissed Sara with all the emotion she could muster. Sara's eyes spoke a thousands words as she looked down to her lover. Sara leaned forward, kissing Catherine's jaw underneath her ear, making soft clicking noises as she sucked on the soft area. Catherine squeaked as she felt teeth nip at her skin. She sighed in relief as she felt her panties being pushed down, and finally removed with a little help.

Sara massaged her inner thighs, slowly making her way towards Catherine's throbbing heat. With a little spreading movement, Sara slowly entered her with two fingers, causing Catherine to let out a loud shriek.

"Oh God, Sara, yes!" She moaned out, feeling Sara moving within her wet center. Sara smirked into her skin, her other hand running across the blonde's taut body. Catherine arched into Sara's palm, her hips bouncing off the bed. Sara slowly pushed another finger in, continued to thrust against her, rubbing her thumb over Catherine's nub. Catherine began to chant, her hands gripping at Sara's shoulders, feeling waves of pleasure crashing over her body. Sara began kissing downwards, finally landing at her wet, heated core.

Catherine let out a scream as she felt Sara's hot tongue press along her slit and nub. Sara continued licking away, enjoying the screams and shrieks Catherine was emitting. Catherine reached down and grabbed Sara's hand in a tight grip, raising her hips to meet every thrust. Sara gave a final lick, followed by a soft nip. Catherine found herself tumbling over the edge, her body clamping down on Sara's fingers, her eyes staring straight up, as if looking far out across something beautiful.

"Oh...Sara..." She whispered, her hand still wrapped in Sara's. Sara slowly made her way back up to Catherine's face, dropping soft kisses along her jaw. Catherine sighed, kissing Sara softly.

"I love you Sara. And I really want you to be a part of my life. A part of Lindsey's life." Catherine stated, curling up to Sara. Sara smiled, resting her chin on Catherine's golden curls.

"I do too. To both... Er... Ah, you know what I mean..." Sara laughed out, placing a kiss atop Catherine's head. Catherine grinned.

"Sara Sidle at a loss for words? That's different..." She giggled out, flipping over to lean over Sara. Sara shrugged.

"Only around you." She stated, rubbing her hands up Catherine's sides. Catherine laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

"Now, about repaying you... I have a few ideas..."

THE END... OR IS IT?  
(it's not.)


End file.
